<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Beacon by DominatorBot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590347">The Beacon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominatorBot/pseuds/DominatorBot'>DominatorBot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Alternate Universe [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:27:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominatorBot/pseuds/DominatorBot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Still lost in space Lord Wander and Dominique come across a planet that might prove useful in getting them in contact with Carl and Sylvia.<br/>Meanwhile, Carl and Sylvia head back to Meadar to find out the Polck never returned.  While picking him up on Avalot a mysterious figure sneaks onto the ship.<br/>Hater and Peepers go to Polton to drown their sorrows in beer but come across some information that can lead them back to Lord Wander.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lord Wander/Dominique</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Alternate Universe [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Beacon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Wander Over Yonder (AU)</h1><p>The day had begun like any other.  Nora prepared breakfast while Wander was already awake and tinkering with the toys he had tried to make.  So far his success rate was quite low but Nora kept encouraging him to press on, to learn from the mistakes he had made and to apply that new found knowledge in his next attempt.</p><p>	He was taking apart a small, three-legged device when he needed a tool to separate the legs from the body.  It wasn't on the table nor was it on any of the others.  He hopped down from the stool and searched the drawers in the middle of the room.  From top to bottom he checked each one individually.</p><p>	Every drawer was filled with all kinds of useful things but not the specific thing he was looking for.  As his search was coming to a close he stopped on the second last drawer.  There was a rolled up blueprint inside.  It was one Nora had never shown him before.  He checked the date on the top left corner, Nora always dated her work the same way, and saw that it was ten years old.</p><p>	Nora had never shown him anything that was over five years old, let alone ten.  With his curiosity taking over he removed the paper from the drawer and laid it out on the table he was using earlier.</p><p>	At a glance there was nothing special about the blueprint.  Just another robot that Nora had designed.  It reminded Wander of the toy he had made but larger and far more complex on the inside.</p><p>	But as he studied the schematics he discovered things that he couldn't explain.  The robot was designed to have weapons morph from its body.  The notes that were scribbled on the paper mentioned 'aggressive code' and 'incredible strength'.</p><p>	“Wander!  Why...”  Nora stepped into the workshop and froze.  She immediately saw what Wander was looking over.  He looked up at her, confusion in his eyes.</p><p>	“What's this?”  He asked, tapping the blueprint.</p><p>	“You weren't supposed to see that.”</p><p>	“Did you build violent robots?”  His voice cracked a little.</p><p>	“I thought I had burned them all.”  Nora came closer to him.  Wander slowly backed away from her.  “I'll never hurt you, Wander.”</p><p>	He glanced at the table with the blueprint.</p><p>	“I suppose I had to tell you eventually.”  She took the piece of paper and rolled it back up.  “This is who I was.  Years ago.”</p><p>	Wander didn't move or speak.</p><p>	“There was once a terrible man who called himself King Devastator.  He was this Galaxies most dangerous and ruthless villain.  But he was only as strong as his army.  His legions of robots conquered whole worlds for him.  Robots that I created.”  She stopped talking for a minute, her eyes taking on a vacant stare.</p><p>	“I couldn't take it any more.  The countless deaths.  For years I told myself I couldn't move against King Devastator, but that was cowardice on my part.  So I shut it all down.  Turned off every last one of those machines and let the saved Galaxy decide the fate of King Devastator.  I didn't stick around to join him in his fate.  And so I ran.  I ran all the way here and hid out among these simple folk, hoping I never got discovered.”</p><p>	Wander replayed her story in his head a few times, to try to understand what it all meant.  “You were a bad person?”</p><p>	“Yes.”  She answered without hesitation.</p><p>	“But you're good now?”</p><p>	She laughed.  “I don't know.  I never answered for my crimes.”</p><p>	“You're good to me.”</p><p>	She shrugged.  “I don't know if that's enough.”</p><p>	Wander ran to her and hugged her around her waist.  He had grown a lot since they first met.  “It is to me.”</p><p>	She put a hand on his head ready to say something when the front door was violently thrown open.  Several men and woman came pouring into the home holding all kinds of home-made weapons.  They were being led by the man who had slapped Wander that day by the river.</p><p>	“Nora!”  He growled.</p><p>	She turned around to see the invaders coming closer, keeping Wander behind her. “What is the meaning of this, Garert?”</p><p>	“We know who you are!  A man visited our town yesterday and spotted you while shopping.  He told us everything.”  His voice was dark.</p><p>	“I see.”  She shoved the rolled up blueprint into Wander's hand then pushed him away, yelling at him to run.  Wander stopped to look between her and Garert, seeing the hate in his eyes and the fear in hers.</p><p>	Garert pointed at him.  “That boy is coming as well.”  </p><p>	“You'll have to go through me first.”  Nora threw herself at Garert, her arms flailing as he she punched him in the jaw and ribs.</p><p>	Wander backed away before going into a full run.  He heard shouts and things being broken.  Then a blaster shot.  He dared not stop, running even harder, tears stinging his eyes.  His hands clutching the only thing he had that belonged to the only person that showed him kindness.  A person who once helped a monster conquer the Galaxy.  Wander didn't know what was good any more.</p><p>	He had to get off this planet.  It wasn't safe any more.  They will come looking for him and do to him what they did to her.  His best option was to get to the small spaceport inside the town.  And with most of the villagers at Nora's he had a good chance to slip in unnoticed.</p><p>	There was one ship parked in the bay, ready to take off.  Wander didn't waste any time sneaking on board.  The ramp was still lowered as the owner of the ship talked to an official.  Wander climbed up the ramp and hid in the cargo hold among the crates.</p><p>	Soon he was far away from the closest thing he had to a home and heading to a new place and his new life.</p>
<h2>
  <div class="center">THE BEACON</div>
</h2><p>The stars twinkled against the darkness of space.  And between those stars was a Bubble.  A few hours had passed since their escape from Domi's would-be kidnappers.  They were far away from that planet but their situation had remained the same.  Wandering helplessly through space inside that Bubble.  Their slow progress and lack of defences worried Lord Wander.  If Hater or any other Hunter turned up now they wouldn't be in a position to do much about it.</p><p>	Domi strummed on her guitar, trying to lighten the mood with her singing.  It helped, a little.  Wander found her voice soothing but his mind was too preoccupied with their situation that he couldn't enjoy it.</p><p>	The part of him that did enjoy it felt compelled to say something.  “You have a nice voice.”</p><p>	“Thank you.  Here, why don't you give it a go?”  She pushed the guitar into his hands.</p><p>	“I've never played an instrument before.”  He tried handing it back.</p><p>	“Give it a go.”  She smiled at him.  It was a smile that told Wander that he would be unable to refuse.  He sighed then started plucking the strings.  The sounds he made were so terrible he wanted to stop but Domi had cheered him on.  If anyone else had been here he never would have tried it.</p><p>	Domi's enthusiasm convinced him to keep playing.  The sounds never improved but by that point he didn't care, he was having fun.  He kept playing until his fingers started to hurt.  When the pain got too sore to continue playing he shook his hand and passed the guitar back to Domi.  “That was a lot of fun.”  He had a genuine smile.</p><p>	“That's why I play.”  She continued where she left off in her song.</p><p>	Lord Wander looked at his fingertips.  The pain from playing was still there but it didn't bother him.</p><p>	They walked together for an indeterminate amount of time when Domi brought the Bubble to a halt.</p><p>	“There!”  She pointed a finger to Lord Wander's left.  “Another planet!”</p><p>	He followed her fingertip to the planet she had discovered.  “Then let's check it out.”</p><p>	They moved closer to the new world with Wander growing more excited as they approached.  Domi didn't understand why he was so thrilled.  It looked like a planet made out of junk.</p><p>	“This is great!”</p><p>	“What is?”</p><p>	“All that junk!  I can use some of it!”</p><p>	“How?”</p><p>	“If I can find the right pieces and tools I can build a beacon for Carl to receive.”</p><p>	“Wow!  Well what are you waiting for?”  Domi launched the Bubble into high-speed, zooming them through empty space.  They landed with a soft <i>pop</i>.  Lord Wander couldn't move.  Domi walked forward a few steps before she noticed that he wasn't following.  “Are you alright?”</p><p>	He flattened his fur before answering, “Maybe go a bit slower next time?”</p><p>	“You live in a ship.  I'd have thought you'd be used to speeds like that.”</p><p>	“Not when there's nothing but a thin Bubble keeping you safe from the cold, harsh vacuum of space!”</p><p>	“Huh, I never thought of it that way.”  She shrugged.</p><p>	Lord Wander shook his head.  “Let's go.”</p><p>	They traversed the planet for a while, keeping their eyes open for anything that looked like it could be useful.  There was so much junk lying around that sifting through it all would take a lifetime if not two.</p><p>	As they walked Wander noticed something about the placement of the junk.  “Everything here has its own section.”  He pointed at a nearby junk-pile.  “Look, that's all old appliances.  And over there is redundant starship tech.  All we have to do is look out for any discarded communication pieces and then I can begin.”</p><p>	“You mean like this?”  Domi was standing with one foot on a old, busted piece of technology.  It was too far gone to be of any use.  But that wasn't what she was talking about.  Behind her was an almost literal mountain of communication devices.</p><p>	“Great find, Domi!”  He ran over to her and gave her a brief hug then quickly let her to go forage among the rubbish.</p><p>	“Happy to help.”  She said after a few seconds.  His fur had felt so nice and warm against her skin.  She watched as he eagerly sifted through the trash, throwing to one side the things he couldn't use and potentially useful things to the other.  Soon he had a large enough pile that he was confident that he could make something out of it.</p><p>	“Okay, so I should have enough materials to build what it need.  But I can't do it here.”</p><p>	“Why's that?”</p><p>	“Too much electromagnetic interference.  We would never be able to get a strong signal out.”</p><p>	“Why don't you build it here first, make sure it works, then we can carry it to a better spot?”</p><p>	“Good idea.  I'll get started on it.”</p><p>	“Great!  And while you do that I'll go explore.”</p><p>	“I can't let you do that.  You're still my...”</p><p>	“Prisoner?”  Domi removed her magic bag from her belt and dropped it on the ground next to him.  “Then I'll leave this here, as proof that I won't run.”</p><p>	“What makes you think I won't take it?”</p><p>	“It's strange, but although you're trying to take me in I feel like I can trust you.”</p><p>	Lord Wander looked away from her.</p><p>	“Besides, the bag is tied with a knot only I can undo.”  She winked then walked away.</p><p>	Wander watched her leave before snatching the magic bag up.  The knot looked simple, like one tug of a string would unravel it.  But as much as he tried the knot would not become undone.  Every attempt he made felt like it was strengthening the knot.  After wasting too much time trying to figure it out he dropped the bag back onto the ground and went back to work.</p><p>	He took out all the most promising pieces and laid them out separately on the ground in front of him.  After studying each piece individually he came to the conclusion that he had what he need to start construction.  All he needed now was time.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>The <i>Venandi</i> arrived near Meadar.  Carl flew the ship down to the small village and landed on the edge of it.  Sylvia left the ship first and was greeted by the same old woman that Lord Wander had spoken too.<p>	“Hi, Mirium.”  She said as she approached the woman.</p><p>	“Sylvia!”  She hugged her.  “I was worried.  I thought I'd done something stupid.”</p><p>	“What do you mean?”</p><p>	“A furry man came here looking for you and Domi and I sent him to Avalot.  But your in his ship so he must have been telling the truth.”  She seemed relieved.</p><p>	“Sorry Mirium, but that guy was Lord Wander, a Hunter, and he was after Domi.”</p><p>	“Oh, no.  But why are you with his ship?”</p><p>	“It's a long story but, here it goes...”  Sylvia explained everything that happened after Wander had arrived on Avalot, her fight with Carl, their escape from Hater, the asteroid field and their second escape.  “And that's the whole story.”</p><p>	“You left Polck behind?”</p><p>	“We didn't mean to.  Things happened so fast.”</p><p>	“I think you should go get him.  He hasn't come back yet.”</p><p>	“It's been a while.  I hope he's not mad.”</p><p>	She took the <i>Venandi</i> back to Avalot and asked Carl to remain onboard while she searched for Polck.  “Why must I remain on the ship?”</p><p>	“You attacked me in broad daylight!  Do you want these people to come after you?”</p><p>	“I can handle them.”</p><p>	“That's what I'm worried about.”</p><p>	Carl understood what she meant.  “Happy hunting.”</p><p>	Sylvia raised an eyebrow.</p><p>	“I say that to Lord Wander all the time.  My apologies.”</p><p>	“Right.”</p><p>	She left the ship and made her way back to the marketplace.  As was usual for the place it was very busy.  Hundreds of people were trading and negotiating, but she couldn't see Polck anywhere.  The many different possibilities of what Polck could have done were too numerous to think of.</p><p>	Without much to go on she thought that speaking to the traders that Polck had dealt with might have spoken to him after he was left behind.  She questioned the ones she remembered but they all said the same thing.  After a deal was done they didn't see him again.</p><p>	Hope of finding the lost man was dwindling as she made her way to the last trader she could remember.  “Polck?  Yeah I know where he went.”</p><p>	Sylvia perked up.  “You do?  Where'd he go?”</p><p>	“He was trying to find a way off-world but he didn't have much money on hand so I suggested he should stay at 'Old Lil's'.”</p><p>	“Great!  Thank you so much!  Where is Old Lil's?”</p><p>	“It's not too far from here.”  He gave her the directions.  “By the way, he seemed very upset.”</p><p>	Sylvia nodded.  “I don't blame him.  And, again, thank you.”</p><p>	“You're welcome.”</p><p>	When Sylvia was far enough away the trader took out a small communication device and spoke into it.  “Sylvia's here so the ship must be nearby.  Whatever you plan to do I'd be quick about it.”  He dropped the device and stood on it.  His job was done.</p><p>	Sylvia followed the specific directions she was given and soon found herself outside Old Lil's.  It looked like an old two-story building that had been here long before the marketplace was set up.  She went inside.</p><p>	While the outside looked dreary the inside was anything but.  Everything looked clean and shiny.  The smell of whatever was being made for breakfast wafted up her nose.  She was soon greeted by a member of staff.  “Good morning, ma'am.  How can I help you today?”</p><p>	“Ma'am?  Uh, I'm looking for a guest.  His name is Polck.”</p><p>	“If you'd like to follow me I can see if I can locate Mr. Polck for you.”</p><p>	“That would be swell.”</p><p>	The woman lead her to the service desk where she typed Polck's name into a computer.  “Ah, yes.  He should be in the breakfast room.  Non-guests are not allowed in but I can bring him out if you'd like?”</p><p>	“Yes, please.”</p><p>	Sylvia leaned on the service desk, waiting for Polck to arrive.</p><p>	“Sylvia!”  He charged towards her with his hand stretched out, and shook hers.  “I thought you forgot all about me!”</p><p>	“Domi and I, we ran into some trouble.  I'm sorry for leaving you behind.”</p><p>	“I admit I was sad when I thought you left me but then I found this place!  Isn't it amazing?”</p><p>	“It's very charming.”</p><p>	“You have good timing too, because I only had enough money for one night.”</p><p>	“In that case, finish off your breakfast and pack your bags.  It's time to get you home!”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>While Sylvia was busy with tracking down Polck something snuck onto the <i>Venandi</i>.  It scurried about until it found a place to hide.  And waited.<div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Hater backhanded Peepers.  “This is all your fault!  They got away because of you!”<p>	Peepers picked himself up from the floor and straightened his hat.  “I'm sorry, sir.  What are your orders now?”</p><p>	The skeleton man raised his hand to attack Peepers again.  The little eyeball flinched.  “Take us back to Polton.  I need a drink.”</p><p>	Relieved at having something to do Peepers saluted Hater and returned to the ship's controls.  He typed in the co-ordinates and prepared the ship for warp travel.  “En-route to Polton!”</p><p>	“I'm going to my quarters.  Do not disturb me until we arrive.”  Hater stomped out of the room.  Peepers relaxed.  Hater was right to be angry with him.  He had let him down and deserved the punishment.  If only there was some way he could make it up to him.  But how?  The only thing Hater cared about was Lord Wander and he had given them the slip.</p><p>	With nothing else to do he switched on a small screen and flicked through the channels until he found something interesting.  The bounty for Dominique had made headlines with the price for her capture being doubled.  But why would that be the case?  If Lord Wander already had the woman then why up the price?  Surely he was on his way to whoever issued the bounty?  A very curious development.</p><p>	Maybe going to Polton would be more beneficial than he thought.  While Hater got drunk Peepers could ask around, try to find out what information he can about where the bounty came from and if they still had a chance to catch up to Lord Wander.</p><p>	When the Skullship entered orbit around Polton Peepers used the ship's Intercom system to inform Hater that they had arrived.  By the time he was back on the bridge the ship was close to landing.</p><p>	“I'll be in the Lodge.”  He left the ship with little enthusiasm, his head hung low.  Peepers felt bad for him but he was determined to improve his mood.</p><p>	He was behind Hater, following him to the Lodge.  After entering the establishment Hater sat down at an empty table and ordered several pints of beer.  He had failed to capture Lord Wander so now it was time to get drunk.</p><p>	The first pint arrived and Hater wasted no time in emptying the glass.  While he downed the drink Peepers snuck off to start gathering intelligence.  He walked by some tables, listening in to their conversations until one caught his attention.</p><p>	The man on the left was medium-sized with four arms.  “Did you hear about that new bounty?  They doubled the pay!”</p><p>	His friend was reptilian and quite short.  “Almost makes me wonder what it's all about.”</p><p>	“Anyone know where it came from?”</p><p>	“Lord Wander was in here, looking for info on old Sylvia.”</p><p>	“Why?”</p><p>	“Apparently she's hanging out with this Dominique.”</p><p>	“I can confirm that, lads.”  Old Gretch came over to their table.  “I spoke to him about it.”</p><p>	They looked at each other.  It was the four-armed man who asked, “You did?  When?”</p><p>	“Before the contract went live.”</p><p>	“How did he know before the rest of us?”  Asked the reptile.</p><p>	“I might know something, for the right fee.”  He rubbed his fingers and thumb together.</p><p>	“We'll give you a cut of the pay <i>if</i> what you say is useful.”</p><p>	“I suggest talking to that snake friend of his.  Setronilion.  Word has it that he was talking to him before coming here.”</p><p>	The four-armed man narrowed his eyes.  “How do you know these things Gretch?”</p><p>	“I have eyes everywhere.”  He said cryptically.</p><p>	The reptile pushed away from the table and hopped off the chair.  “This better not be a waste of our time.”</p><p>	The two Hunters paid for their drinks then exited the Lodge.  Peepers went back to Hater to tell him what he had heard.</p><p>	“Setronilion?  What does he have to do with this?”</p><p>	“It's the last place Lord Wander was seen before coming here.  It's extremely likely that that is where he was approached about the bounty.”</p><p>	“That sounds like a long-shot.”</p><p>	“It is.  But even if it's not true Lord Wander will want to share his wealth with that snake which means he will turn up at Maelstrom at some point.”</p><p>	“And we can destroy him!  Great idea, Peepers!”  Hater patted him so hard on the back he nearly fell over.</p><p>	“Thank you, sir!”  Peepers was proud that he pulled off his plan to cheer Hater up.  But things would be even better between them if Lord Wander actually did turn up.  Hater would never hit him ever again.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Domi whistled a tune she knew since she was little while taking a stroll past the mountains of garbage.  There didn't seem to be any other people around but that was fine with her.  She didn't mind being alone sometimes.<p>	Her walk eventually took her to the edge of the dump site.  It was nothing like how she imagined it.  There was so much yellow grass and tall trees that it almost felt like she walked into another planet.  The land outside the landfill was vibrant and healthy.  A slightly strong wind blew through the trees while birds sang their songs.</p><p>	She reached down to her side to grab the guitar from her bag.  And felt a little silly when she remembered she left it behind with Wander.</p><p>	He'd be pleased to know that they wouldn't have to go to far in order to broadcast their signal.</p><p>	Domi considered turning back to let him know what she had found but he was probably still busy with his construction.  There was no rush.</p><p>	After filling her lungs with fresh air Domi walked across the yellow field towards the treeline.  She planned to enjoy the natural environment while she was here.  Things had been moving quite fast these last few hours that she barely had time to catch her breath.</p><p>	And the question of who was looking for her hung like a question mark over her head.  There were lots of people that she angered over the years but never to the point of paying out a large sum of money just to have her brought in.  But what concerned her the most was <i>why</i> this person felt the need for secrecy.  What were they hiding?  There were too many unknown variables.</p><p>	And as much as she wanted to be around Wander she felt like she had to get away from him.  When she reunites with Sylvia they will have to run.</p><p>	With her mood turning sour she slumped up against a tree and looked up at the branches.  The yellow leaves rustled as the wind blew through them.  Domi let the sounds take over her thoughts, trying to relax herself.</p><p>	Then she heard a faint noise.  It sounded like sniffing.</p><p>	She lowered her gaze to try to spot where the noise was coming from.  “Hello?”  She called out.</p><p>	The sniffing stopped.</p><p>	“Whoever you are you don't need to be afraid.”  She stepped further into the forest.</p><p>	“I'm lost.”  The voice came from her right.  Domi tracked the sound until she saw a small figure sitting at the bottom of a tree with their arms wrapped around their legs.  She approached the child as slowly as she dared to.</p><p>	“Where are your parents?”</p><p>	“They yelled at me for not staying close to them.”</p><p>	“So you tried teaching them a lesson by going far away?”</p><p>	The kid nodded and Domi could see that it was a little girl, no more than nine years old.  She wiped her eyes with her sleeves.  “I tried shouting for them but I think I ran too far.”</p><p>	Domi was close enough to crouch down next to the girl.  “Poor thing.  What's your name?”</p><p>	“Yeera.”</p><p>	“Hello Yeera, I'm Domi.  And I'm going to help you find your parents.”</p><p>	“You are?  How?”</p><p>	“You let me worry about that.  I have a friend not far from here.  I'm sure that he would want to help as well.”  Domi wiped the girls fresh tears away with her thumb.  “Why don't I introduce you to him?”</p><p>	Yeera agreed by holding out her hand.  Domi accepted it, pulled her up to her feet and lead her out of the forest the way she had come in.</p><p>	It wasn't long before they were back with Wander who looked like he had made some considerable progress on the beacon.  He was making some adjustments with a screwdriver when he saw Domi holding hands with the kid.  “Are you serious?”</p><p>	“She needs our help.  She's lost.”</p><p>	“I don't care.  She's not our problem.  We have more important things to worry about.”</p><p>	“Don't be like that Wander.  How would you feel if that was you?”</p><p>	“I told you, it's <i>Lord</i> Wander.”  He yelled, throwing the screwdriver onto the ground, making Yeera flinch and hid behind Domi.</p><p>	“You're scaring her.”</p><p>	“Good!  She should be scared!  The Galaxy is a cruel place.  The sooner she knows that the better.”</p><p>	Domi's eyes narrowed.  “Stop that.”</p><p>	“Why should I?  I know I'm right.”</p><p>	“You're not.  And I'm sorry you've only ever experienced otherwise.”</p><p>	“Look, just take her back to where you found her.  Her parents are bound to come across her sooner or later.”</p><p>	“Like yours did?”  She regretted saying it the moment it left her lips.</p><p>	Lord Wander looked like he had been stabbed.  “What did you say?”</p><p>	“I shouldn't have said that.”  She had only guessed at what happened to Wander when he was young and clearly she had been right.</p><p>	Silence.  Wander took his eyes away from her and got back to work, finishing up what he had started.  Domi tried to say that she was sorry but she felt like saying anything now would only make things worse.  Yeera tugged at her skirt.  “He seems sad.”</p><p>	“Yeah.  He is.”  She reclaimed her magic bag and pulled out some fresh snacks for Yeera.  “You enjoy these Yeera.  Then as soon as he's done with his machine we'll find your parents.  I swear.”</p><p>	Yeera smiled as she devoured the food.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>There was a small group of people waiting to see Polck when the <i>Venandi</i> landed on Meadar.  He came rushing out of the ship to tell everyone about the progress he had made and the deals that he had struck.  They will have a thriving farming community in no time.<p>	Carl left the ship alongside Sylvia, getting strange looks as he came into town.  Robots were not a common site in these remote parts of the Galaxy.</p><p>	“That's when Sylvia turned up and brought me back.”</p><p>	Suddenly everyone went quiet.</p><p>	“What's the matter?”</p><p>	Mirium was the one to answer.  “I'm so sorry Sylvia but it looks like your Domi is being tracked by Hunters.”</p><p>	“Yeah, we know.”  She said without looking at Carl.</p><p>	“And they doubled the price.”</p><p>	The news took her by surprise.  “They what?”</p><p>	“It went out all over the Galaxy.  Someone <i>really</i> wants to get their hands on Domi.”</p><p>	“This is nuts!  I mean, why would anyone do that?”</p><p>	Even Carl was perplexed by this.  “We need to find them as fast as possible.”</p><p>	“Sure, but how?  They could be anywhere!”</p><p>	“I will remain on the ship.  Lord Wander will undoubtedly be trying to communicate with me so it would be best if I keep an eye on any incoming transmissions.”</p><p>	“Good idea.  I'll call up some old colleagues and see if they know anything.”</p><p>	“Be careful who you call.”</p><p>	“Tell me about it.  With this much money involved my choices are really limited.”</p><p>	“I see you have very trustworthy friends.”</p><p>	“Oh, you're hilarious Carl.”</p><p>	“I know.”</p><p>	Sylvia chuckled as Carl disappeared from her line of sight, moving faster then she ever seen him go.</p><p>	“Who's first on your call list?”  Asked Polck.</p><p>	“Actually I kind of lied to Carl.  There's literally no one I can trust who wouldn't stab me in the back for that money.”</p><p>	Mirium chimed in.  “So what do we do?”</p><p>	“I don't know.  All we can do is hope Carl is right and that Lord Wander is trying to send a signal.”</p><p>	Polck took her by the arm.  “In the meantime you need to rest.  That bump on your head looks pretty nasty.”</p><p>	“I forgot about that.”</p><p>	“Take my bed.  And if there's any news we'll come get you.”</p><p>	“Thanks, Polck.”</p><p>	“Any time.”</p><p>	Back on the <i>Venandi</i> Carl switched on the ship's communication device, hoping that while he was gone that a signal was already being received.  He was saddened when nothing was picked up.</p><p>	His best friend was lost and in extreme danger and there was nothing he could do about it.  Even if he tried to retrace their steps there's no way to know at what point they had fallen out, giving him a far too large search area.</p><p>	Something dropped to the floor behind him.  Carl spun around.  Nothing.  But there's no way that he imagined that noise.  Arming his freeze ray he carefully approached the fallen item.  He used one of his many arms to pick it up only to discover that it was the glass that Wander had given Domi.</p><p>	Another sound.  Something was on this ship and it sounded like it came from behind him.  Carl twisted his body around to catch the person in the act but stopped when all he saw was a mirror.  No, not a mirror.</p><p>	Before he could react he was frozen in ice.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>“It's done.”  Lord Wander picked up the device with both hands.  It looked like a pole about half his size but quite heavy.  A lot of components went into making this thing work.<p>	“Great!  Follow me and I can show you where you can use it.”</p><p>	Wander grunted his acknowledgement and followed Domi out of the junk-yard.  Like Domi before he was stunned that such a beautiful place was so close to them.  And the yellow field was far and wide enough that sending a signal from this place would work fine.</p><p>	He placed the device down, switched it on and let it do its thing.  The signal was sent.</p><p>	“I didn't mean to upset you.”  Domi came up behind him.</p><p>	He was quiet for so long Domi thought he wasn't going to say anything.  “I spent a long time being alone.  I was left behind by my parents when I was the same age as Yeera.  Those first few hours I knew they would come back and take me home again.  Those hours turned into days, then weeks, then months.  Eventually I stopped being sad that they were gone and started to hate them.”</p><p>	Domi remained quiet.</p><p>	“Then someone found me and helped me only to be murdered by a mob.”  Tears formed in his eyes.  “Not long after that I became a Hunter and gave myself the name Lord Wander.”</p><p>	“Why did you pick Lord?”</p><p>	He swallowed.  This was something he never admitted to anyone.  “It made me feel less lonely.”</p><p>	“Is that why you didn't want to help Yeera?  She reminds you of you?”</p><p>	“Yes.”</p><p>	“I'm so sorry for what happened to you.  But we have a chance to help this girl find her parents again.  Wouldn't you rather that happened than subjecting her to what happened to you?”</p><p>	Wander saw Yeera skipping around them.  She was still happy, still sure that she will see her parents again.  He remembered thinking those thoughts and the unbearable sadness that followed.  No, he couldn't let another child suffer through that.  Not if he could do something about it.</p><p>	“It might take a while for Carl to find us.  Maybe we can use the time to help little Yeera here?”</p><p>	“You will?”  She was thrilled.</p><p>	Domi threw her arms around him.  “Thank you.”</p><p>	His instinct was to not move, to let her hug him for as long as she needed but he found himself moving his arms up and around her and returning the hug.  It was the first time he hugged any one since Nora.</p><p>	When they loosened their arms around each other they pulled their heads back and stared into each others' eyes.  He felt something then, his heart was pounding in his chest.  Her face was so close to his.  He wanted to lean in closer so he could...</p><p>	He pulled away from her, clearing his throat.  “We best get moving, don't want Carl to think we're not even here when he arrives.”</p><p>	Domi felt deflated.  She was so sure something was going to happen there.</p><p>	While they walked towards the place where Domi found Yeera, Wander asked, “So you know about what happened to me.  But I'm curious, what's your story?  Who were your parents?”</p><p>	“My folks?  They were the best.  Always helpful and supportive.  One day I told them that I wanted to travel the Galaxy and help people.”</p><p>	“And they were okay with that?”</p><p>	“Yep.  My dad even gave me the magic bag.  He said that so long as I have it I'll never be in trouble.”</p><p>	“Looks like he was wrong about that.”</p><p>	“Yeah, it's a pity he can't see me now.”</p><p>	“I'm sorry, is he...?”</p><p>	“He died not long after I left.  My mom is still alive but she hasn't been the same.”</p><p>	“I'm sure he was proud of you, right up to the end.”</p><p>	“I hope so.”</p><p>	When they arrived at the site Wander did a quick look around the area, looking for any signs of disturbance that he could track.  “There!”  He pointed at the trail Yeera had made when she ran away.  “If we follow this path we should come across your parents soon.”</p><p>	Yeera cheered and hugged his legs.  “You're amazing, Wander.”</p><p>	He blushed while Domi giggled.  “C'mon, let's find your parents.”  He took her by the hand and followed the trail with Domi staying close behind.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Sylvia boarded the <i>Venandi</i> after her long nap.  “Carl!  Any word on...?”  She saw a blinking light on the communication console.  “Carl!  Get in here, quick!”<p>	The robot came into the room.  “What is it?”</p><p>	She pointed at the blinking light.  “Is it them?”</p><p>	Carl used the console to receive the signal.  It was a set of co-ordinates with a message that read 'Come quick, buddy.  We're in a lot of trouble.  LW.”</p><p>	“I believe it is them.”</p><p>	“Great!  I'll let Polck know we've found them.”</p><p>	“There's no time.”</p><p>	“You're right.  We better get going.”</p><p>	Soon they were in space and warping towards their friends.  “I hope they're okay.”</p><p>	Carl remained silent.</p><p>	“What about you?  Looking forward to seeing Lord Wander again?”</p><p>	“Yes.”</p><p>	“What, that's it?  Just 'yes'?”  It was hard to tell but Carl seemed a little different to her.  She couldn't tell what it was though.</p><p>	“What else is there to say?”</p><p>	She frowned.  “That you're happy that you're going to see your best friend again?”  She could have sworn she saw the machine twitch when she said 'friend'.</p><p>	“He is not my friend.”</p><p>	Now she was just confused.  “But I thought..?”</p><p>	Before she could finish her sentence Carl produced his freeze ray and encased her body in ice.</p><p>	“Carl!  What are you doing?”</p><p>	He aimed his freeze ray at her head.  “Friends don't do what he did to me.”  And froze her.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>The Skullship arrived at Maelstrom.  “What the flarp is that?”  Hater asked when he saw the massive triangular ship in orbit.<p>	Peepers was in awe.  “I've never seen anything like it before.”</p><p>	“I don't know anyone who has a ship like that.  And I doubt it belongs to Setronilion.”</p><p>	Peepers landed the Skullship in the main courtyard but there was no one around to great them.  Setronilion was well known for his hospitality so this was unlike him.</p><p>	Hater left his ship with Peepers close behind.  Massive drills were digging large tunnels deep into the planet's surface.  “What do you think that's all about?”</p><p>	“I have no clue, sir.”</p><p>	They made their way to the main hall where Setronilion was waiting.  Hater walked in like he owned the place.  “Set, so nice to see you!”</p><p>	“Hater?  What are you doing here?  You've come at a bad time.”  Setronilion seemed agitated, like he was waiting for something to happen.</p><p>	“So much for your hospitality.”  He grumbled.</p><p>	“Who is this creature?”  The voice rumbled through Hater's bones.  He turned around to see a large, black sarcophagus with a green visor towering over him.</p><p>	Setronilion rose up.  “This is Hater.”</p><p>	“Ah, so you are the one I've heard about.”</p><p>	“And who are you exactly?”  Hater asked.</p><p>	“I am Lord Dominator.”</p><p>	If Hater had a throat he would have gulped.  “And what are you after?”</p><p>	“At the moment?  Revenge.”</p><p>	“On who?”  Asked Setronilion.</p><p>	“You.  My charming host.”</p><p>	Setronilion didn't try to deny anything and merely said, “I'm sorry, Hater.  You shouldn't have come.”</p><p>	An explosion rocked the hall, fire erupted from the ground and walls engulfing everyone in flames.  Or it would have if Lord Dominator didn't redirect the fire into his Sarcophagus.  The flames tilted towards the floating black tomb like they were drawn to it.  Then the black door opened.</p><p>	A tall human-like man stepped out of the floating tomb, his skin was covered in burn scars as if he had once been set alight.  His black and red robes covered his torso and legs.  His face was a nightmare of scars.  His eyes a deep and angry red.</p><p>	And then he reached out to Setronilion, grabbing the stunned snake with one enlarged hand burning his scales as he brought him closer to him.  “Millions have tried killing me before.  And I still live.”</p><p>	Green lightning sparked from his eyes as his anger rose.  Little sparks of green traveled down his arm and towards his enlarged hand, electrifying Setronilion.  Smoke rose from him as the lightning and fire ravaged his body.</p><p>	Lord Dominator released him, dropping his limp body to the hard floor.  He was still alive.<br/>
“Take him to the dungeon.  I'll decide what to do with him later.”</p><p>	Several snakes appeared behind them, taking Setronilion away from the hall.</p><p>	That was when Hater noticed something about Lord Dominator.  After exerting his powers on poor Setronilion he looked like he could barely stand and had to limp his way back into the sarcophagus.</p><p>	The door shut and the visor lit up.  “Now, Hater.  Why have you come here?”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>End of Part 5</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>